The Heart Wants
by Copper's Mama
Summary: an alec/max fic, taken from the episode Dawg Day Afternoon, with a few twists


...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, just playing with the characters ...

...

A/N: I love writing fics that you don't get to see on screen, and Alec/Max is one of my favs ... probably because Jensen Ackles is gorgeous.

Anyway ... this fic takes place in Dawg Day Afternoon, the very beginning, when Max brings Joshua over some groceries, but I've tweaked the script a bit. (you may also notice that I like doing extension fics as well.)

As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback!

...

**Max handed Joshua the bag of goodies, and Alec swooped right in, tipping the bag towards him to peer inside. **

**"Hey, did you get those little pretzels I asked for?" he wondered just before Max slapped his hand away from the bag. **

**He looked sideways at her as Joshua set the bag down and resumed his newest painting of Annie. **

**"Max, come on, I'm stuck here! There's nothing fun to do," he whined. **

**He opened his mouth again to complain, but stopped as Max removed her jacket. His eyes traveled slowly over her perfect curves. He was just making his way back up her body, eyeing the flimsy clasp on her tight jeans when she smacked him in the side of the head. **

**"Ooh, you like it rough?" he teased, rubbing his head lightly where she hit him. **

**"Dream on."**

**In her annoyed state, she failed to notice the vehicle pull up outside of Joshua's house.**

**"Oh, come on, Maxie, neither one of us has anything better to do. I mean, it's not like we're back at Manticore, being forced into -"**

**"Hey," she interrupted with two fingers held up, "I wasn't forced into anything. I ... declined that lovely offer, remember?"**

**Alec was about to retort when Joshua muttered, "Logan's here."**

**Max's head whipped around to the window where she saw his car parked, and barely had time to sign "go with it" to Alec before Logan walked in and she cupped the side of Alec's head, her fingers tracing the slightly lump she'd made before. **

**He hid the shock of it well, but Max could see it. She gave Alec a small smile to reassure him (although her smiling at him probably made him more nervous) and then slowly leaned and brought her lips to his. **

**As far as first kisses went, this was one pretty damn good. Max had never thought of Alec as a good kisser, but she couldn't help but think now that she'd been missing out. **

**Alec was the first to break away, and although surprised at that, Max put on a happy smile and signed, "I'll explain later" to Alec as she rested her head on his chest before turning to look back out the window, and then faking her surprise to see Logan standing in the doorway. **

**"Oh, Logan ... hi," she said, taking a small step away from Alec. "What's up?"**

**"Um, you didn't answer my page, and you, uh, weren't at your apartment so I figured I'd find you here," he said. "With him," he added in an undertone.**

**"Yeah, me and Alec were just bringing Joshua some food. We were thinking we might crash here for a couple days, after what happened with Annie, we should really be here for him. So I guess you can find me here for a while. What did you need?"**

**"Uh, I just wanted check something with you, but it can wait, Asha needs something done for the S1W and I'm running late. I'll uh, see you later."**

**And then finally he was gone. **

**Max stepped further away from Alec as she tried to ignore what it felt like to be in his arms, to feel his lips against hers. **

**"So, do we still have to sign, or can I talk out loud now?" Alec asked her, taking her from her thoughts. **

**Max sighed. She couldn't meet Alec's eyes just yet, so she settled for looking at Joshua's painting. **

**"I told Logan me and you were together," she said. **

**"Yeah, I figured that one out, but why?" **

**Max's eyebrows perked slightly at the fact that he wasn't mad at her, but she moved on. **

**"It was the only way he could move on. I can't be around him, and this virus is going nowhere fast. It won't be long until another slip-up like that happens, and maybe next time Joshua won't be able to help."**

**She tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall but she couldn't hold them in. She looked down and closed her eyes as they became obvious, and then the next thing she knew, Alec had wrapped his arms around her and she was buried in his chest. **

**They stayed like that for a few moments until Alec said, "Um, Max ... Logan's watching us."**

**"What?" she asked, looking up at him, her tears stalled for the moment. **

**Alec pretended to be looking at Joshua, but watched Logan with his peripheral vision. "Yeah, he's just standing by his car. Hang on, I have an idea."**

**And then Max felt herself being lifted off her feet and over Alec's shoulder. She had meant to scream, but it came out a squeal. A happy squeal. A ... girly sqeual. **

**And then she understood Alec's plan. These walls were thin. If Logan was standing right outside, with their naturally loud voices, he could hear them. **

**"Alec!" she giggled with effort. "Not now! Put me down! We can't do this with Joshua in the next room!"**

**Chuckling to himself, Alec lowered her from his shoulder and resisted a hiss as she slid down his body.**

**Max was super-aware of how close she was to Alec's body. **

**She could feel her heart beating in her throat as she dragged her eyes up Alec's body from his chest to his to his neck and finally to his eyes. **

**Max tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, but it was persistant. **

**She didn't understand the feelings she was having right now. Logan was ... well he was ... **_**Blah! Think brain, think! Logan is ...**_

**She lost all ability to think as Alec leaned down and swiped his lips quickly across hers. **

**Alec waited for Max to crack him across the jaw, but seconds ticked by and he was still alive. **

_**Logan and I are so over...**_

**Laughing internally at the anxious look on Alec's face, Max wrapped one hand around his head and brought him down for a crushing kiss. **

**They stayed like that for a few minutes but finally Alex was the one to break away, once again surprising Max. **

**"Um, Max, are you sure you want to ..."**

**Max smiled. "Definitely."**

**She looked over his shoulder worriedly. "Joshua, are you ok to -"**

**"Max and Alec get busy. Joshua paint," was all he said, not even looking up from his masterpiece. **

**Max smiled. **

**"You really gonna crash here for a couple days?" Alec asked as he closed the door behind them.**

**Max smiled and moved closer to him. **

**"Well, it's not like I we have anything better to do, right?" she reminded him before he crushed his lips to hers once more, hoisting her up in his arms to rest on his hips as he led to her to bed. **

**...**

Tada! The End!

So, what did you think? Review are appreciated! Thanks! Until next time...


End file.
